Angel Standing By
by Lillithrose
Summary: The final battle, and they win, with one downfall, Kagome dies. Inuyasha gets the shikon jewel and places it with Kagome, unsure of what to wish. But, when she comes back, the unexpected has happened...
1. Default Chapter

Angel Standing By 

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha...would I really be typing this???  (So please don't sue me!! Please!)

Crawling in the Dark & Part of Me

_I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth_

_To find my stories ending, and I wish I could move the directions that I take _

_And the choices that I make…_

_I stand here face to face_

_With someone that I used to know used to look at me and now_

_But now he claims, he's known me for so very long._

_And I remember being no one._

_I wanted to be just like you so perfect, so untouchable.   _

            _But now you want me to be with you the one who had it all._

                                                            _By:  Hoobastank _

Chapter 1

"I'm so excited!" Kagome holds up the nearly completed Shikon Jewel.  Sango smiles toward the excited Miko.  

"Only the final piece is in Naraku's grip." She states fearfully.  Miroku looks up into the tree that Inuyasha slept in.  Then he turns to Kagome and Sango.

"I just hope Inuyasha makes a good choice."

"Me too."  Sango and Kagome say simultaneously.

Inuyasha was secretly listening to the conversation below. 'Make the right decision?  Keh!'  He looks down at Kagome sitting with the small Kitsune, known as Shippo, in her arms.  Sango sat next to the perverted monk.  'I hope I can make the right decision.'

"Don't look so down Sango!"  Miroku said.

**SLAP!!**

Inuyasha chuckles. 'Stupid Monk.'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Naraku!" Inuyasha charged toward him with the Tetsusaiga above his head.  "Eat my Tetsusaiga!!!!"  He slashed him across the chest.  Inuyasha had cuts and acid burns all over his body.

The others were fallen.  Sango was a bloody mess that rested against her cut up cat demon, Kirara.  Miroku leaned against his staff, trying hard to stand.  He had battled as well as he could without using his Kazana.  Kagome had several scratches, but as usual she had tried to stay at the sidelines shooting her arrows as well as she could.  Shippo was biting on his nails, nervously, as he watched the intense battle.

The cut Naraku had just received didn't bother him as he continued to battle with the raged hanyou.  Kagome's eyes suddenly open wide.  She aims her arrow.

'That is where his power is coming from!'  She aimed her arrow and soon found the opening.  Naraku doubled over in pain.  He looks over toward Kagome.

'It's that wench.  Does she?...She knows!  She knows my weak spot!" He snarled at her.

"Hit him now Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.  Inuyasha looked back at her and nodded.  He charged for the damaged Naraku.  As he does, Naraku extends one of his vine-like arms to attack Inuyasha.  

"Keh!  You're aim is off!" Inuyasha states in his usual cocky tone.  A painful voice comes to his small puppy-dog ears.  He turns around to see a bloody Kagome looking up at him.  Inuyasha's ears tilt back.  "NARAKU!!!!"  He charges again.  This time he had reached his target and Naraku fell, the life flowing from his eyes.  Inuyasha stabs the Tetsusaiga through his fallen body then quickly runs over to Kagome.

She was holding on for dear life.  Inuyasha grabbed her bloody body and held it in his arms.

"That bastard is dead now.  It's ok.  You're going to be ok, right?"  Inuyasha states.  Kagome smiles, with a small line of tears flowing from her eyes.  She looks up at him.

"I can't.  Gomen nasai."  She  cries even harder as she realizes how much harder it is for her to even breathe.  She watches as Inuyasha's eyes become fearful.

"We've got the whole Shikon shard now!  Com'on!  You can't die now."  He tries to hold back his tears.  He pulls her closer_. 'Not now!  I can't lose her now!  What would be the use of becoming....a human?'_  Kagome puts her shaky hand up to Inuyasha's furry dog-ears.  She gently pets them as she states her last words.

"I'm sorry...I waited...until...now to tell....you that I...I lov-" She couldn't finish her sentence.  Inuyasha's eyes welled with tears.  He shook her shoulders.

"Kagome?  Kagome! I love you too Kagome.  Kagome?! KAAGOOOMEEEE!!!" He shouted out to her sadly as the tears fell from his eyes.

Miroku stumbled over to him and Sango told Kirara to fly her there.  Shippo had been standing there the whole time and he was sniffling.  Tears were running down his tiny cheeks.

"KAAAAGOOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" He cried out as he jumped next to Inuyasha.  Inuyasha looked over to the tiny kitsune.  Then he held Kagome closer than before, laying his forehead on the top of her head.  His tears fell without pride.

Miroku waved for the others to follow him.  "We should leave him alone for right now."  Sango nodded and Shippo reluctantly scooted toward the large cat, still sniffling.

They all slowly left the battleground.  This was the worst day of their life even though all curses had been lifted and Kohaku had returned safely to Sango's side.

Inuyasha laid Kagome's still beautiful corpse down on the ground.  He turned away teary-eyed looking toward the grass.  He angrily punched the ground.

"Why didn't I tell her sooner?!  What would it have changed?  Nothing!  Damn it!  Why did she have to die?"  Inuyasha stands up and plunges toward the dead Naraku.  He scratches up his face while screaming. "Why did YOU have to kill her?!"

"You make it sound as though if he hadn't you would have."  Hummed a calm, but stomach-churning voice.  Inuyasha turned to face...

"Kikyo."  He frowns.  Slowly he walks toward her.  Kikyo smiles.

"So, you have finally realized it is time to die with me."  She states happily.  Inuyasha snorts.

"Keh!  Never!" He stops a few feet in front of her.  "Why would I pick you Kikyo?  You've betrayed me.  Hurt me, killed me and you tried to kill Kagome...you're mean, conceited and self-centered!"  He growls.  Kikyo's eyes become wide.  "And furthermore, Kagome is prettier, nicer, more friendly, cheery, happy and always giving her joy to everyone around her.  Why I didn't notice it sooner, I'll never know, but know that I will never die with you."

Kikyo becomes angry. "So you pick her over me.  Then if you won't die with me, you'll die alone!"  She pulls out her bow and prepares to shoot him, but he charges on her and slices her with his claws. He does this until the souls leave her body and she is only a pile of clay once again.

Inuyasha closes his eyes. "Rest in Peace, Kikyo."  He turns back to Naraku.  Looking on the ground around him, Inuyasha finds the last piece of the shard.  He brings it back to the dead Kagome and places it into its rightful place.  The jewel starts to glow and float, so Inuyasha lets it go.  Soon if falls onto Kagome's stomach, complete.

Inuyasha lies down next to her.  Tears falling from his eyes. "I love you Kagome and I only wish that I'd told you sooner."  He grabs her up and the shard falls beside them.  "Why did you have to die?!  I wanted to be with you forever! Why did you have to die?" He gradually softens his voice.  "Why?  Why did you?  Why did you have to die?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sango, Miroku and a sobbing Shippo sit in Kaede's hut.  None of them said a word until the old woman looks to Sango.

"Why did ye leave him there?"  She garbles.  Sango looks up from the teary kitsune then over to Miroku.

"He said that he loved her.  I mean... Inuyasha said that he...when Kagome died."  Sango tried, but she was in the midst of tears.  Kaede nods.

"Poor boy."  She mutters.  Miroku and Sango quirk an eyebrow.  "He admitted his love?"

"Yes, very openly."  Miroku says almost enviously. 

"He never told that to my sister.  This was the one."

"What do you mean?"  Miroku questions.  While taking off the cloth that once covered his cursed hand.

"Kagome was the one he wanted to be with forever.  He wanted her to be his mate."

****Cliffhanger?  Hope so!  I know it's barely under way, but…go ahead and review!  I'd love to hear your opinions. Plz, no flame mail.  I burn easily.****

******Japanese tutorial time!!******

Miko- priestess

Kitsune-fox (fox demon)

Tetsusaiga- Inuyasha's sword

Kazana- Wind tunnel (Miroku's)

Hanyou- half-breed

Gomen nasi- I'm sorry (politely) 

I have a song for every chapter, if they sound interesting…check them out.  Or try to listen to them as you read, they make a good mood.


	2. Chapter2

            Disclaimer: I love not owning Inuyasha...not.  He's not mine so don't sue me!  No$$$ anyway.

Dancer In A Daydream 

_What an odd situation. / What you got is basic emotions/ can you feel them? / I want to be your lover/ but you're so shy. / What you need is perfect assistance/ let me guide you/ to a land you've never seen before. / I guess you see I have another daydream. / Come and be a dancer/ dance into my daydream. / Join me in my daydream…_

_                                                                        Ace of Base_

Chapter 2

Angel Standing By

Inuyasha had collected as many beautiful flowers as he possibly could to cover the one he loved.  He soon covered her entire body with flowers.  Afterwards, he held the Shikon jewel in his hands.  He placed it in her mouth, deciding that would be somewhere no demon would think to look.  He then kneeled down for his final time.

"I love you woman.  You shouldn't have died.  I was going to have you be my mate for the rest of my life."  He looks down at her full, rosy lips.  As his final goodbye, he placed a warm kiss on her cold lips.  Then he forced himself to run away without looking back.

Almost the second Inuyasha had turned away, the Shikon Jewel started working it's magic.  It began to glow inside of Kagome's mouth.  Inuyasha had wished for several things and the jewel knew what to do.

Soon, Kagome yawned.  The Shikon jewel had disappeared.  She looked around, the quickly realized that she was alone.  She went to bite down one her fingers.  "Why did Inuyasha leave me here...covered in…Flowers...?  Did I die?! Ow!"  She accidentally bit her fingertip.  

She looked down at the bite mark that had drawn blood. With wide eyes, she watched the cut seal it's self in only seconds.  So, leisurely she ran her tongue across her teeth and there, where her tiny canine teeth had been, were two fangs.  She then took her hands up to the top of her head and there, were two fuzzy dog-ears.  She could smell better and see better, but this wasn't right.  This isn't what she wanted.  She didn't want to be...a...half-breed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Inuyasha soon came to the small silent hut and simply stared at it. _'So many memories lie here…'_

            **~Flashback~**

Inuyasha was backed into a corner and a possessed Kagome was holding her bow up to him, preparing to kill him.  The bow flies…

He sits inside the hut impatiently waiting for Kagome's arrival.  Sango and Miroku were talking.  Sango turned to him and started talking to him.  Inuyasha then quickly stopped fidgeting…

Kagome and Inuyasha sit on the porch talking…more or less discussing.  Shippo was sitting on Kagome's lap.  Inuyasha remembers how much he envied the tiny kitsune.  They were discussing whether Sango liked Miroku and talking about a…"mood."  He still didn't understand what that was…

Inuyasha was nervously waiting to see if Kagome would be ok after a battle when she had been hurt…

Kagome was lying under a blanket and she tried hard to fight the evil presence that was trying to take over her.  Inuyasha was nervously watching her suffer and feeling that it was his fault completely…

**~End Flashback~**

So many fond memories, and now…that's all they were.  Tears began to well in his eyes as Sango walked up to him.

"Dijoubou Inuyasha?" She asked.  Inuyasha looked toward her, then smiled.

"Of course I'm ok." Inuyasha tried to fake his typical stubborn attitude.  Sango saw right through it.  She walked up to him then threw her arms around his neck.

 "It'll be ok Inuyasha!  She's happy now.  Hey, and maybe she'll still be in her time in five hundred years."  Inuyasha bit his lower lip.

"I have to go tell her family." Sango then regretted mentioning it because he became even more saddened by the thought.

Sango watched as he slowly trudged toward the Bone Eating well.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He was only feet away, when suddenly he noticed a familiar scent in the wind.  He smiles then sits down for a minute.  _'It smells like Kagome.  Honey and flowers…but, there's something different…Is she?!' _"Alive?"He sprinted toward the land from which he had left her, then he saw something he never imagined.  It was Kagome, but she was a hanyou…

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha.  Tears were falling from her swollen eyes.  She stood up and walked toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She paused. "OSWARI!" Inuyasha then took a hard trip to the dirt.  He got up and glared into where Kagome's eyes would have been.  She had run toward Kaede's hut, to see what could be done about this.  Inuyasha soon followed close behind.  He tried not to become angry.  

"Why did she do that?  Darn that woman!  Wretched Woman!"  He soon reached the hut and barged inside.  When he did, three pairs of large eyes welcomed him.  He came to a quick halt.

"Nani?" He grunted.  Everyone continued to stare at him.  Miroku finally walked toward him.  He stops several feet away from him.  He sighs, then looks up to face him.

"What did you do to her?" He asks.  Inuyasha becomes flustered.

"I didn't do anything!!  I found her…" His voice softens out. "I found her like that."  He sits down on the wooden floor, with his arms and legs crossed, like he always did.  Miroku, Sango and Shippo become speechless.  They all sat together silently until Kaede walked out of the room she'd been in with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, where is the jewel?"  She questions in a garbled voice.

"I left it with Kagome."

"Where?"

"In her mouth."

"…" Kaede walks back into the room after uttering a quiet, "hmmm."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome sits in the room sobbing.  She watches Kaede enter the room, her eyes filled with a new knowledge.  She sits down next to Kagome and clears her throat.

"I understand what has happened now."  She states in a quiet crackling voice.  Kagome wiped her eyes, being cautious of her claws.  She sits up and sighs, prepared to hear the old woman's answer.

"Inuyasha said he left the jewel in your mouth.  Ye said that you felt as though ye had died…and ye indeed had.  So he placed the jewel in your mouth for safekeeping.  He must have wished that ye could live." Kagome nods.

"But why am I a hanyou?  That's what I don't understand.  If he wished for me to live, then I should be a human!  Not a…a half-breed like him!"  Kaede gradually got up off of the wooden bench and walked back into the room Inuyasha sat in.

Still no one said a word as Kaede walked into the room.  "Inuyasha, we need to see ye now."  Inuyasha stood then chuckled.

"What are you now some sort of doctor from Kagome's time?"  He walked in the room following after Kaede.  Kaede took her seat beside Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the floor.  He looked over Kagome's new form. 

'She looks so beautiful.  Just like she always did.  Her brown eyes are more golden now, but still gorgeous.  I could get used to her new fangs easier if she was smiling.  The ears are cute and so is the tail…hmmmm…' 

 "Inuyasha." Kaede burbles.  He is snapped out of his trance then quickly looked up to face her.

"What?" He barked.

"What did ye wish for?"

Inuyasha was torn speechless and a slight blush comes to his face.  He couldn't tell Kaede, she would make fun of him.  He was almost afraid to tell Kagome too.  _'How could I tell her that I wished to be with her forever?  That I wanted to be her mate…I……could just tell her.'_

"Kaede, can I talk to Kagome alone for a while?"  He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Yes, of course."  She slowly left the room so it held only the two hanyous.  Inuyasha was silent at first as he moved over to sit beside Kagome.  Finally, he thought of the words.

"Do you remember what you told me right before you…you died?"

"No."  Inuyasha bit down on his lips and fisted his hand. _'She forgot!'_

"Well then, never mind.  After you died…I wished for several things."

"What were they?"

"I wished that you hadn't died." He pauses.

"I knew that!"

"I also wished that…that I had told you…I wished that…" His face suddenly started to turn a bright shade of red.

"What?!"

"…"

"Os-"

"I wished that I had told you I loved you before you died!"  He spit the words out in a quick sentence.  Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"I also wished for something else."  He adds quietly, forgetting about her enhanced hearing abilities.

"Tell me!"

"I wished that you were still alive because…I wanted to…I wanted to be with you."

"You wanted to be with me?"

"I wanted to be with you forever!"  He shouts.  Kagome is suddenly speechless.  Everything comes together, why she was alive, why she was a hanyou, and why she couldn't find the jewel.  But, this couldn't really be happening.

"You want to be with me because I look like Kikyo."  She stated angrily.  Inuyasha suddenly becomes angry.

"No!  That's not it!"

"I don't believe you anymore.  Just leave and go back to her like you always do."

"She's dead."

"I know that."

"No, I mean she's really dead, you baka!"

Kagome doesn't know what to say other than…

"How?"

"I killed her.  She came by after you had died, trying to get me to die with her.  I told her off, and then just before she killed me, I killed her.  I swear!"  Kagome had watched his eyes in case of lies, but she found none.  He was telling the truth.

"You want to be with me?"  She states almost as though she was in a trance.

"YES!"  Inuyasha shouted.  Kagome starts to smile as she stands up.

"Then you gotta catch me first!" 

****Ain't it cute?  Sorry Kikyo fans.  I truly despise her.  She's not coming back, so Kikyo-lovers, don't be waitin' for that. But don't let that get you down, read and review!   I'd be all so grateful! J****

***I'd like to thank "Stupid" for reading this beforehand.  It's ultra helpful!!! You're awesome!***

******Japanese tutorial time!!******

Dijoubou- Are you ok?

Oswari-sit

Nani-what

Baka- (many meanings…) idiot, stupid, fool, foolish…etc., etc.


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: *sings* I'll own Inuyasha when pigs sing songs about chickens dancing with horses.

Silver and Cold 

_I came here by day, but I left here in darkness. / And found you, found you on the way. / Now it's silver and silent. / It is silent and cold / you in somber resplendence/ I hold. / You're sins into my, oh my beautiful one. / As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer and I'll beg for forgiveness…_

_                                                            AFI_

Chapter 3

Angel Standing By

Kagome ran toward the exit of the small hut as fast as her feet could allow her, leaving the mesmerized hanyou in the dust.  He finally realized what she was doing so he smiled and dashed out of the house.  

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede calmly sit and watch as the two ran out of the hut.

"I wonder if it was a playful or angry run." Miroku stated with a calm tone that seemed to echo through the hut.

"They didn't look angry." Sango stated in a melancholy voice.  Shippo giggled to himself.

_'It's about time those two fell in love. Keehee! …Maybe they'll stop fighting!  It'd be puppy love!' _"Tee kee hee!"  He accidentally laughed at his own little joke.  Sango and Miroku turn to look at him.  Kaede laughs with him.

"It seems they realize now how much they need each other!"  Kaede muddles. 

"What were you laughing at Shippo?"  Sango questions.  He smiles then hops off her lap.

"Let's go play Kirara!"

"Meow!" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quicker than she expected, Inuyasha had caught up with Kagome.  He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to the ground causing them to roll down a hill, until they came to…The Bone Eating Well.  Once they stopped rolling, the two of them ended up in a strange position.  Inuyasha was above Kagome and they were both still laughing from the tumble.  Inuyasha suddenly stopped laughing and a deep shade of red came to his face, he collapsed, with his eyes unbelievably wide.

"What is it?  Inuyasha!  What's wrong Inuyasha?"  She asked while sitting up to have a better look at him.  He doesn't move, or say anything.  Kagome leans down and…pushes him over.  He speedily gets up and glares at her.

"What was that for?!" He growls.  She smiles.

"I need to go back to my time for a while, stay here please.  I won't be long." She starts to walk toward the Bone Eating Well. Inuyasha jumps in front of her and gives her a questioning look.

"Why are you leaving?" He asks.  She gives him a quick hug then sits on the well's lip.

"I need to tell my family about" She points to her ears and fangs. "This." Inuyasha looks down but nods understandingly. She smiles toward him lovingly.

"Arigato!" She shouts as she jumps down into the well.  He looks down into the well then turns away.

Inuyasha shuffles his feet slowly back to the hut.  He steps inside to find that everyone was asleep already. So he takes his place in the corner and falls asleep thinking of everything that had happened in that day.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hello ma ma!" Kagome smiles, then turns to look for Souta or her grand father. "Uhh…Souta, Gi-chan! Can you come here for a minute?"  Kagome sits on the couch and waits for her family members to arrive.  Kagome had thrown on a small hat to cover her puppy ears.  Moments later, her mom and Souta walk in the room.

"Gi-chan is out tonight, he won't be back for a while." Her mother stated while sitting down on the couch.  Souta jumped into the recliner nearby.  Kagome is suddenly put under a lot of lights.  She doesn't know where to start, what to say…how do you put something like that?

"Well, I…uh, have something to tell you."  She takes off the hat, revealing her tiny dog-ears.  Her mom and Souta almost seem to race toward her. 

****Ten minutes later****

"So they're really real?!"  Her mom shouts for about the fiftieth time as she pulls on her tiny black ears.  Kagome sighs.

"Yes, mom!"  Souta starts to laugh.

"Kagome is a puppy girl!  Kagome is a puppy girl!"  Kagome looks to the floor to hide her slight blush.

"Mom, Souta…I thought I'd tell you how all of this happened."  They both take their seats instantly becoming silent. _'Well, at least I got their attention.  Now I see why Inuyasha doesn't like to be around my mom.' _"Well, it all started this morning.  We were fighting Naraku for the last piece of the Shikon shard…woke up hanyou…jewel was gone…Inuyasha wished for…and…and then…then I came back to let you guys know what happened."  She finishes.  They both are in awe then go back to playing with her ears.

****Quite some time later****

"Mom, Souta. I'm tired, I need to get some rest." She heads toward her room.  She hears them gasp, so she turns around to see what is was. "What is it?"

"You've got a tail too!" 

She runs into her room and locks the door. She plops down onto her bed and sighs. "I love this room!  It's the best!"  She rolls over and hugs her pillow.  In only minutes, she was fast asleep. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to the smell of cooking food.  He walks toward the food, and then stops abruptly after seeing the looks on everyone's face.  He jerks back and holds his hands up, preparing for a million questions or actions.  Shippo walks up to him and puts his hands on his hips.

"Where's Kagome?"  He growls.  Inuyasha picks up the tiny kitsune by his tail and looks him in the eyes.

"She went back to her time for a while.  What's it to you?"  He questions.  Shippo crosses his arms and turns away.

"What do you do to her this time?" He growls.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He drops the kitsune and sits down on the blanket Kagome left for them to eat on.  Miroku sits down beside him. 

"So…did anything interesting happen last night?"  He chuckles.  Inuyasha looks up angrily and makes a fist.

"I'm not like you…you perverted monk!"  He shouts.  Miroku falls silent once again.  In minutes, Sango brings out the food sitting a plate in front of each of them.  She looks at Inuyasha and can tell that he's in a bad mood, so she keeps her mouth shut.

"Sugoi Sango!  This food's really good!"  Shippo says.  Miroku nods while pulling the chopsticks away from his lips.

"You should cook more often!"  He states with his mouth full of food.  Sango starts to blush so she puts her hand up to her face and smiles.

"I don't cook that good."  She declared bashfully.  Inuyasha looks up and snorts.

"Got that right."  He walks off on his own.  Sango looks toward the others, they both shrug then go back to eating the delicious meal.

Inuyasha sits up in the Sacred tree.  He looks down at Sango and the others.  They were all happy, and Miroku was trying to prove to Sango that Inuyasha was just in a bad mood. Inuyasha growls to himself.

"Why does Kagome always have to act like that?  She didn't even say anything after I told her...after I told her that I wanted to be with her forever.  That's why I'm in a bad mood.  That baka!  She could have at least said something!  Anything would have been better than this silence."  He turns around on the branch so that he cannot see the others.  Today wasn't going to be a good day.  Especially since Kagome was-

"Hey Inuyasha!  I'm back!"  Kagome shouts while climbing out of the well with her backpack overflowing.  Inuyasha just looked down and snorted.

"Keh!" He looks toward the sky, so he didn't have to look at anyone.  But, Kagome's happy and chipper voice continued to echo through the woods.

"Sugoi!  This food looks amazing Sango!  How have you guys been!"  She pauses long enough to eat.  

"Hey Kagome!"  Shippo smiles and jumps onto her lap. He hugs her happily.  "I was so afraid that you were dead and I would never see you again!  I missed you!"  He whines.  Kagome hugged him back with a warm smile on her face. 

"I missed you too, Shippo!"

Inuyasha finally looks back over and watches the group.  Although he was angry, he couldn't help but watch them.  They were his only friends after all.  At that thought, he jumped down out of the tree and huffily walked toward the red and white blanket.  He plopped down on the blanket then crossed his legs and arms in his typical stance.

****That's it!  How do ya like it so far???  Let me now!  Please!  I'd love to hear from ya!  Anything I need to change?  REVIEW!****

~~Once more, please no flame mail…I burn easily.~~

******Japanese tutorial time!!******

Arigato- thank you

Gi-chan- grandpa (grandfather)

Sugoi- amazing!


	4. chapter4

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha is not mine! (But PEP is!  Hee hee!)  NE way, I don't own Inuyasha, so, no suing allowed.

So, last chapter was a swing from the expected?  What do you expect from Inuyasha.  *hint hint* (He's naïve!  He can't move THAT quick…)

Tourniquet 

_I tried to kill the pain. / But only brought more. / I lay dying/ and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. / I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming/ am I too lost to be saved? / Am I too lost? / My God, my tourniquet/ return to me salvation/ My God, my tourniquet/ return to me salvation…_

_                                                Evanescence_

Chapter 4

Angel standing by 

Kagome turns to face Inuyasha.  She crawls toward him until she is only inches from his face.  He blushes then stares at the red and white blanket. 

"What's wrong with you today Inuyasha?"  She asks serenely.

"Keh!" He continues to look to the ground.  She crosses her arms angrily.

"OSWARI!"  Inuyasha takes a hard trip into the blanket, but he doesn't get up like he usually did.  He sighs and just turns his head to one side.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo's jaws drop.  They were all amazed that he hadn't got angry with her.  Shippo slowly hopped toward him to see if he was hurt, which he wasn't.  He then went back to sit on Sango's lap and shrugged toward the two's questioning glances.

Kagome suddenly became worried.  This wasn't the reaction she'd expected.  _'He's supposed to get up and yell at me!  Why didn't he do it?  What's wrong with him?!' _She slowly walks to sit next to him.  After she placed herself beside the fallen Inuyasha, she sighs.

"Inuyasha.  Did something happen yesterday?"  She asks calmly.  He sits up and crosses his legs, soon after, crossing his arms.  He looks to the ground, but his sullen reaction led her to believe that something had.

"And if it did?"  He grunts.

"What was it?"  She looks into his downfall eyes pleadingly.  He turned his gaze away. _'She doesn't even realize that she didn't reply.' _

"You should know woman!"  He shouts while storming off to his tree.  

Kagome sits looking toward where he had been seated.  She wasn't sure what he meant by that.  "I should know…was it something I said yesterday?" She looks toward the hut, then down to the ground.  Kaede slowly totters toward her.

"Or maybe it was something ye didn't say."  She states while walking by to go into the hut.  Kagome thinks back to the past day.  

***~Flashback~***

 "I wished that you were still alive because…I wanted to…I wanted to be with you."

_"You wanted to be with me?"_

_"I wanted to be with you forever!"  He shouts.  Kagome had suddenly become speechless.  Everything comes together, why she was alive, why she was a hanyou, and why she couldn't find the jewel.  But, this couldn't really be happening._

_"You want to be with me because I look like Kikyo."  She had stated angrily.  Inuyasha suddenly becomes angry._

_"No!  That's not it!"………_

_"You want to be with me?"  She states almost as though she was in a trance._

_"YES!"  Inuyasha shouted.  Kagome starts to smile as she stands up._

_"Then you gotta catch me first!" _

***~End Flashback~***

She gasps, then places her hand over her mouth.  "I didn't reply!"  She runs off in the direction of Inuyasha's scent.  Minutes later, she stands beneath the tree looking up at him.

"Please come down Inuyasha!"  She begs.  Inuyasha looks down.

"Keh!"

"Please!  I'd like to talk to you!"  Kagome asks.  Inuyasha jumps down out of the tree.  He takes her hand and heads for the woods.

"I wonder where he's taking her." Miroku whispers, while watching the two walk off into the woods from behind a bush.  Sango slaps him and walks away.  Shippo looks up at them, then toward Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Adults are weird."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha reaches an open field in the center of the woods.  He places Tetsusaiga on the ground and places himself in a defensive stance. 

"We need to see how good your fighting abilities are with your enhanced skills."  He utters.  Kagome's eyes grow wide. 

"Ok?"  She places herself in a defensive stance.

"Just try to stay standing.  Try to get a punch through."  He taunts, chuckling.

Kagome becomes angry, so she charges toward him holding a hand above her head.  Inuyasha dodges it, then kicks her down.  She looks back up at him, then jumps toward him, she lands, then tries to kick him.  He grabs her foot and throws her over his shoulder.  Kagome stays fallen for a moment.

"Are you done already?  Just try to get one shot through."  He smiles warmly.  Kagome sits up then jumps toward him, trying to hit him with her fist. Inuyasha blocks it and just lets her land.  He charges toward her.

"Sankon Tetsu!"  He shouts while trying to hit her with his claws.  She is able to dodge it.  She finds the opening on his side, so she goes for it.

"I got you!"  She kicks him in the side.  He flies over and crashes into a tree.  He tries to get up but can't, so Kagome hurries over to him.  She sits him up and looks into his eyes. "Are you ok?"

He smiles and nods. "You did it!"  He stands up, painfully gripping his side.  Kagome smiles, but then it quickly turns upside down.

"Are you hurt?"  She cries.

"It's feeling better already."  He lies.  Kagome sits him back down.  "I told you I had something to talk to you about."

Inuyasha looks up at her with questioning eyes.  She sits down next to him and lays her hand on his knee.  He blushes slightly because she touched him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

Inuyasha gives her a strange look. _'I'm going to see if she says it on her own.'_

"You were so sweet, and I just left without saying a word about it."

"…"  He blushes an even darker shade of red.

"Inuyasha, I want-"

"Don't worry Kagome we're here to…save…you?" Miroku shouts, while charging toward them with his staff above his head.  He turns to Shippo as flames erupt around him.  "You said she was in trouble."  He growls evilly.

"She was!  Inuyasha was beating her up!"  Shippo accuses. Miroku turns his track and charges toward the tiny kitsune.  Shippo runs screaming toward Kaede's hut.  Kagome sighs then turns to face Inuyasha again, but he is gone.  So she slowly treads back to the hut.

Not to far away, Inuyasha looks to the ground.  "At least she understood why I was upset."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asks after she reaches the hut. Sango looks toward her and shakes her head, as does Kaede.  Shippo and Miroku were busy yelling at each other still.  "Oh…thanks anyway."  She walks into the hut and lies down.  Soon she's fast asleep.  She was tired and not sure why.  A few hours later, everyone else joins her.  They all lay in different corners.  All except Shippo, who lay beside Kagome.

Inuyasha finally came into the hut some time after every one else had fallen asleep.  He sits down beside Kagome and smiles.  _'She's so beautiful when she sleeps.  She holds Shippo as though he was her pup.  She would be such a good mother…and a beautiful one at that.  I'd be proud to have her be the mother of my pups!'  _Inuyasha smiles at the thought.  Miroku had awoke when he heard the door swish.  He had seen the expressions on Inuyasha's face, so the perverted hoshi smiled.  Inuyasha looked over, hearing someone awake. When he sees Miroku with a smile on his face, he blushes then walks away from Kagome to sleep away from everyone.

Miroku lay back down and wiped the smile off of his face.  _'I wonder if  Sango would like be if I wasn't so perverted.  I should try it…sometime.' _ Then he falls asleep.

****The end…of the chapter!  There's much more!  What do you think?  Send in reviews!****

***Time for questions…1) should I bring Naraku back? 2) should Miroku try to be a "good boy?" 3) Should Sango start to make some moves?  4) if yes, how should Miroku react?  Any ideas are greatly appreciated!  Thanks and enjoy the next chapter!***

******Japanese tutorial time!******

Sankon Tetsu – Iron Reaver

Hoshi- priest


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In the year of never, I own Inuyasha.

_Kitty_

**_Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow_**__

_Little bag of bones been out all night. (X2) Kitty o' scratchin' at the screen door. (X2) Little bag of bones been out all night. He needs some pettin and lovin on his head. He needs some pettin and lovin on his brain.  He's circling round my ankle, He's circling round my ankle. He needs some pettin and loving, oh hi kitty won't you come inside._

_Kitty on my foot and I wanna touch it…_

_                                                The presidents of the United States of America_

Chapter 5

Angel Standing By

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to a tiny orange blob gazing down into his face.  Inuyasha quickly sat up.

"What?"  He asked the small kitsune.  Shippo hugged him and squealed happily.

"I'm so glad you're ok!  You fell asleep and wouldn't wake up!"  He shouted.  Inuyasha soon noticed that everyone else was looking at him suspiciously.  He holds his head wondering, _'What happened?'_ until Kagome ran into the hut.

"You're awake!"  She wrapped her arms around his stomach and squeezed tightly.  Inuyasha blushed brightly, but gently returned the embrace.  He looked down at her with strange, questioning eyes.  Finally, Kagome looked up at him and frowned.  "Don't you remember anything?"  She squealed.

"That's what's strange.  I only remember coming in here and lying down and falling asleep."  He scrunches his face up in a strange bunch.  His nose was bunched up, which made Kagome giggle.  Inuyasha looked at her angrily.  "What's so funny?"  Kagome giggles then flicks his nose.

"You just looked so cute like that."  She whispered.  Kaede walked out of the back room holding a bowl of strange brown stew.  She smiled when she saw that Inuyasha was awake.

"Glad to see that you're awake. Ye had me worried."  She croaked.  "It seems Lady Kagome didn't realize the impact of her kick.  It knocked ye out."  Kaede hands him the bowl of stew, and he quickly gobbles it up.  The old woman was an annoyance and had the most irritating voice he'd ever heard (@_@)…but she could still cook!  Suddenly, Inuyasha looked away from the empty bowl.

"How long was I asleep?"  He questions.  Kaede sits down then coughs out a short reply.

"A day."  Inuyasha nods, he hadn't realized that it caused him that much discomfort.  He shrugs, it really wasn't that big of a deal.  Kagome looked down, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't realize that I hurt you that bad, I didn't mean too.  It was-" She stopped babbling, when one of Inuyasha's fingers gently touched her lips.  He gently ran his finger across them before realizing what he was doing.  So he instantly blushed and took his finger back.  He stood up slowly and stretched.

"I need to go take a bath.  I'll be back in a while." Inuyasha stated while walking away.  Moments after he had walked out the door, Kagome stands up and quickly thinks of a reason to leave.

"I'm going back to my time, so I'm going to get everything and wait for Inuyasha. I think I want him to come with me this time."  She dashes out the door.  Sango's jaw drops and Miroku grins one of his perverted grins.  They both look back and forth to each other.

"Are you thinking?"  Sango questions.

"She's going to spy?" Miroku asks her.  Sango nods and they both shake their heads.  Shippo looks over at them, he didn't understand that it was bad to spy on someone when they were bathing.

"What's wrong with that?"  Shippo asks innocently.

"I'll explain when you get older."  Sango tells him.

*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha had quickly hung his clothes on a tiny tree nearby.  He hastily sunk under the cool waters.  That morning, he'd woke up with a slight fever and a pain in his arm.  Until then he hadn't thought to look at it.  When he did he under stood why he felt so bad, one of the few remaining poisonous bees had stung him.  Sighing, he rubbed it over then tried to ignore it.  His temperature was slowly increasing and he could feel it, so that couldn't be good.

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome finally reached a boulder large enough for her to watch her crush bathe.  She promised herself that she would only watch for a few minutes.  As she continued to watch, she saw him look down at his arm and rub it.  _'I wonder if there's something on his arm that's bothering him.  He doesn't look to good this morning.' _

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

"Grrr, I hate being hot!"  He then slipped under the water.  Soon, he came back up throwing his hair over his back with a violent head jerk.  His hair was shinny and wet and his chest glistened. (yummm, ^-^) 

~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~

Kagome watched him do this and blushed a deep red.  It wasn't out of embarrassment, more of love.  _'He's so handsome and he has such an amazing body,' _She thought. _'It's a shame he covers it up with those loose- hanging clothes.' _ She would give anything to spend time with him and have him think of nothing but her…but that would never happen, ramen still existed.  The thought made her giggle. _'I should go now.' _She then turned away.

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Is someone watching me?"  He whispers. A dark blush comes to his face.  As he sank under the water he murmured. "Dabtd bbeh smo dmbraresssenb."   (Translated: "That be so embarrassing.")  So many bubbles went up around his eyes that he had to wipe them vigorously. Then he slipped under the water, calmly inducing himself to the fact that he still had a bad temperature.  His white hair floated above the water as he sat under the water allowing the cold spring to flow over his burning body.

~*~*~**~*~*~

Suddenly, something shining under the water caught his eyes.  When he got near it, his eyes widened. _'It couldn't be!' _ This made him swim a bit faster toward it. He took the small shinning orb in his hand. _'It is!' _Inuyasha used the bottom of the small lake to push him to the surface.  He surfaced yet again, throwing his hair out of his face. 

"That's the only problem with having long hair!" He complained as he stepped out of the water shaking the water off of his body. (Dogs do it…why can't he?)  He quickly placed on his robes, not bothering with his upper clothing. At the time, he was just trying to keep cool and get to Kagome. 

"KAGOME!" He shouts as he runs for the tiny hut. He nearly fell to a stop when she stepped in front of him.

"What?"

"Do you still want to be human?"

"Why?"

"Answer me!"

"It would be kinda nice, but I don't know.  There's no way any way." 

"Well, here!"  He happily hands her the glowing orb he'd found under the water.  She gasped, realizing what it was.  Inuyasha smiled at her reaction.

"Where did you find this?" She questioned.  Inuyasha blushed, but managed to reply.

"I found it under the water while I was bathing."  He gloated.  Kagome became speechless; she wasn't sure what to do.  Of course it would be nice to be human, but if Inuyasha was going to be nice and stay with her, maybe she didn't want to.

"I think you should give it to Sango."  Kagome blurted.  Inuyasha's expression became saddened.  She didn't want it anymore?

"Ok." He slowly handed it to Sango, who became elated.

"I'm going to Kohaku's grave!"  She shouted while waving goodbye.

Inuyasha sat beneath a large tree, trying to understand what had just happened. 

Miroku came up to him suddenly, and kissed him, Inuyasha's eyes grew huge and he made vomiting sounds.

~*~*~**~*~*~

Suddenly Inuyasha awoke inside the small hut. _'What had just happened?' _He tried to sit up, but realized that there was an extra weight on his chest.  It was Kagome.  "She must've fallen asleep trying to take care of me." He whispered.  Her hand was clasped to a washcloth and a bowl of water was beside him. Realizing how tired he was, Inuyasha laid back down and was instantly asleep.

"Ok Sango, hand me that weird picture-taking-thing of Kagome's."  Miroku whispered.  Sango quietly searched her backpack; a minute later she found it.

"Here." She hands it to him.

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were taking one of me!" Sango growled.  Miroku smiled then handed the camera back to her.

**FLASH**

"And you get mad at me.  Hey let's take one of both of us!"

"And Shippo!"

"And Kirara!"

"And all of us together!"

"Yeah!" Miroku agrees, as he holds up the camera to take one of them.

**FLASH**

Then Sango took ones of a sleeping Shippo, Kirara and the two together. Then one of all four of them. 

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

"We better put it away now." Miroku states quietly. Sango nods.

"I hope Inuyasha is ok.  The poison reacted funny, it gave him that horrible fever and the stinger was hard to get out because his arm was so swollen."  Sango whispers.

"Hey!  I got more poison then that in me and I'm still alive!"  He walks over to her.

**Pat, pat**

"That hand's not cursed anymore!"

** SLAP! **

****How was this one?  I thought it was a good one.  But, I need to know your opinions.  REVIEW PLEASE! ****

***I would now like to thank Mother Higurashi for reading this and giving me hints or tips. Thanks a lot! ***

******Japanese tutorial time!!******

you were let off easy in this chapter…nothing you didn't know!


	6. chapter6

Disclaimer: *to "Mary had a little lamb"* I do not own Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha.  I do not own Inuyasha, so please do not sue me.

You Can Still Be Free 

Cool Breeze and autumn leaves/ slow motion day light/ a lone pair of watchful eyes over see the living/  Feel the presence all around/ a tortured soul a wound unhealing/ No regrets or promises/ the past is gone/ But you can still be free/ If time will set you free.

_                                                Savage Garden_

**No, Naraku isn't coming back!  But trust me, there will be a very ~_interesting_~ change.  It isn't expected…I promise!**

Chapter 6

Angel Standing By

"So why are we going back to your time?"  Inuyasha questioned while helping Kagome pack.  Kagome was quickly running about, picking up her books, clothes and various other objects.  She stopped to take a breath.

"I just need to.  I've got an important test, it's called a "final exam" and it's very important.  You don't have to come..."  She smiles as she stuffs the last thing into her large yellow backpack.  She takes it and flings it over her back.  Inuyasha looks back at her chuckling.

"You wanna ride?"  He asks while kneeling down for her to get on his back.  She didn't deny his help…it was rare.  Kagome smiled, then took one of his ears into her free hand and gently started to massage it.  Inuyasha blushed and tried to ignore it, but she seemed to know all of the right spots to pet.  Suddenly, a growl of pleasure escaped his throat.  Kagome giggled, it was the first time she'd heard him make such a sound.

"So you do like it!"  She giggled while continuing to rub his ear.

"Well…it's just that…uhh." He blushed as he jumped down the well.

"What is it?"

"It reminds me of my oka-san…and, uh, I do like it when you do it."  He states bashfully.

"Why?"

"…" He let her off of his back and walked beside her blushing and staring at the ground.  Kagome sighs then turns into her front door.

"Hello Ma ma!"  She states while setting her backpack beside the door.

"Oi Higurashi!" Stated a familiar voice.  Kagome flinched as she turned toward the voice.  Her back slumped when she saw the brown haired teenager sitting on her couch.

"Hello Hojo-kun!"  She tries to sound cheerful.  A sweat drop falls from her head as Inuyasha jumps in front of the unexpecting Hojo.  He glares at him then starts to sniff the air.

"Who are you?!"  He roars at him.  Kagome gets angry so she crosses her arms.

"Inuyasha, OSWARI!" She shouts, sending him face first into the carpet. "Gomen ne Hojo, please forgive him, he's really a nice guy."  She takes of her small baseball cap, forgetting that Hojo didn't know about her recent change.

"What happened to you Kagome?!"  Hojo squeals.

"You can't smell it?" Inuyasha growls.  He had a bad feeling about this guy, he didn't smell anything, but his eyes…something about his eyes bothered him.

"He's human Inuyasha!"  Kagome yells.  "I died and Inuyasha here, brought me back as a hanyou like himself."  She looks over at Inuyasha, and suddenly realizes that he is worried about something.  "Um, Hojo, I need to get a few things done now, so…"

"Not a problem Kagome!"  He starts to head toward the door.  "Um, I was wondering, are you free tomorrow?" He questions.  Kagome sighs thinking, _'He should take a clue…'_

"Um, Oh No!  I've got a few things that need to be done around the shrine.  Gomen ne!"  She lies.

"I could help you if you want!"

"Can't."

"Oh."  He looks downhearted.  "Well, I will see you in school tomorrow for the finals!  Nice to meet you Inukasta!"

"It's INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha screams angrily toward the idiotic boy.

"Whatever!"  Hojo yells as he walks away.  "Nice to meet you anyway!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  


"Sango."  Miroku stated quietly while playing with a ridiculous game that Kagome had brought him.  Sango turns  to him and giggles.

"What is it?"  She questions.  (The game was a simple paddleball, but he was intrigued and amused.)

"Why don't you like me?"  He asks while scooting toward her.  Sango blushed at the unexpected question.

"I...!" She squealed as he gave her bottom a pat.

**SLAP!**

"Why do you have to be so perverted?!"  She screamed while walking away towards the hut.  Miroku stopped and took in the last seconds of his day.

_"Sango."_

_'"What is it?"  _

_"Why don't you like me?"  He had asked while scooting toward her.  Sango had blushed at the unexpected question._

_"I...!" _

_**SLAP!**_

_"Why do you have to be so perverted?!"_

He looks toward her then back to the ground.  "I understand."  He states quietly to himself.  Suddenly, he jumps up and runs toward the hut.  The second he reaches Sango's side, he kneels down.

"I'm sorry for my foul acts.  Could you forgive me?"  He pleads.  Sango's eyes grow wide, then a sweat drop falls from her forehead.

"Sure.  But that doesn't mean that anything will change." She turns away to sit down by her tiny cat.  Sango pets the cat's ears causing a loud purr to escape from Kirara.  Sango played with the cat's feet, pulling them up and down and Kirara continued to purr.  (She loves attention!)

Miroku stands up and dusts himself off thinking..._'Maybe things will change...just maybe...' _ "Sango, you should try this game.  It's fun!"  He hands her the paddleball then takes a seat beside her.  Sango reluctantly takes the game and tries to get the ball to bounce off the paddle.  Only minutes later, she has successfully got the ball to bounce off of the paddle a total of ten times in a row!  

"This IS fun!"  Sango chirps.

"Good job!"  *Pat, pat*

**SLAP!**

"Don't touch me there!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"What is the matter with you Inuyasha?!" Kagome shouts.  "Hojo is a perfectly sweet guy...maybe a little naive, but still a nice guy."  She sits down next to the angry hanyou.  He looks over at her with a look of disgust across his face.

"Sweet??  Nice??"  He squeaks.  "There's something strange about that guy.  You shouldn't hang out with him anymore."  Inuyasha turns away from her angry glare.  He hated that  glare.  She looked much better with a smile.  Kagome then started to fidget with her tail.  Now, she was mad.

"YOU ARE SO JEALOUS!!!  YOU CAN TELL HE LIKES ME SO NOW I SHOULDN'T HANG OUT WITH HIM!!!  I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kagome shouts.  Inuyasha covers his sensitive ears, trying hard to hold back tears.  _'She is always so angry...and defensive.  I just want her to be safe and...and happy.'  _He looks toward her, his ears hanging slightly dejected.

"You can go with him tomorrow.  I can just stay here and...and...*sigh*...play with Souta or something."  Inuyasha states sadly.  Kagome suddenly felt bad about what she had just done.  She scoots toward him and hugs him greedily.

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha.  I didn't mean to be so angry with you. Gomen ne."  She releases him from the hug and looks into his eyes, seeing sadness and fear, but mainly sadness. "Gomen ne."

"It's nothing…" He trails off.  Kagome gives him a questioning look. Inuyasha notices it.  "I meant what I said."  He slumps down into the couch.  Being nice…and especially sharing his love…wasn't easy.  Kagome didn't know what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"You can go hang out with Hojo or whatever if you want to."  Inuyasha sighs.  _'Why am I showing her how I feel?  She obviously doesn't feel the same way.' _Then he gets up and heads toward the kitchen.  He looks through the cabinets, then turns to Kagome. "Where do you keep your ramen?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sesshomaru sat deep into the "Forest of No Return" with the young Rin and toad Jaken nearby.  "Ah" and "Un," the double-headed dragon named by Rin was eating some fresh green grass.  Sesshomaru was gazing up at the sky, deep in thought.  Jaken was off on his own mumbling something about how no one cared about him…and how Sesshomaru-sama was becoming soft…and…(no one really does care.)  Rin was trying to catch a beautiful butterfly.  She was worried about her beloved Sesshomaru-sama, but tried hard not to let it bother her.  He has been sitting and thinking a lot lately.

"Sesshomaru-sama."  Jaken tried to awake him from the strange trance he was in.  Sesshomaru didn't even hear his voice.  

_'I felt a change in the trees.  Smelt a new hanyou, and haven't been able to smell that human girl that follows my worthless little brother.'  _He then sighed thinking again.  _'My brother isn't really worthless, just an annoyance.  I lost my arm due to him.  If he were a full __youkai, I wouldn't be as bothered.  But hanyous are supposed to be weak, not as powerful as my brother is.'  _

"Sesshomaru-sama."  Rin proclaims quietly, trying to gain the youkai's attention.  Sesshomaru instantly awoke from his thoughts and grinned down at the little girl.  Jaken turned away and cried.

"No one cares about me!  Not even Sesshomaru-sama!"  He runs off to mope.  Rin smiles her innocent little smile.  Sesshomaru picks her up and sits her on his knee.  He looks down at her.

"What is it?" He asks, his voice deep and serene.  Rin giggles, then hugs the tall man.

"It's nothing.  I just wanted you to stop looking at the sky."  She states merrily, but then she decides to ask a question.  "Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Hai?"  

"Are you my dad?"  She questions.  Sesshomaru looks to her then to the sky.  A smile spread across his face.  (Which is rare might I add!)

"If you want to consider me so." 

"Arigato!" She hugged him again.  "What were you thinking about…dad?"  Rin asks.  Sesshomaru looks down at her, placing her back on the ground.

"Many, many things."  He hums.  "JAKEN!  LET'S GO!"  He shouts.  Jaken soon comes running toward him, nearly tripping over his own feet multiple times.  Rin grabs Sesshomaru's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To visit my brother."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Forgive me, Lady Sango."  Miroku bows.  "My mind got the best of me."  He says.  Sango snorts.

"Your mind?? If you think with your hormones, which sometimes I think you do, THEN your mind got the best of you."  Sango huffs off.  She soon turns back to him.  Miroku expects more harsh words, but she simply stands there.

"Yes, Lady Sango?"  He hums happily.  Sango throws the paddleball at him, hitting him smack in the face.  "I understand."  He mumbles.  Sango had begun to walk away, but turned back when she heard him mumble.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing.  Just said that I understand why you are upset."  Miroku states.  Then he heads for the door; soon he is in front of Sango.  "Well, I'm going to sit outside.  Enjoy yourself!"  He shouts while running off and waving happily.  Sango sighs.

"Looking for girls again."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Umm, it's over there."  Kagome stated while pointing toward a thin pantry.  Inuyasha smiled then walked over to the cabinet.  He grabbed one, then quickly put it in the microwave.  He pressed numbers then sat watching it spin around and cook.

Kagome frowns watching him.  _'For a while, I thought that he might actually have changed.  He's back to himself again though.'_ She walks over to him, just checking to make sure he knew what he was doing.  She laughs when she sees what Inuyasha had typed in on the microwave.

"So, do you really want your ramen to cook for forty-seven minutes and ten seconds?" She questions, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"No?"  Inuyasha stated then suddenly became angry.  "I don't know how to use this thing yet!"  He storms off.  Kagome's eyes water.  She watches him sit down on the carpet, crossing his legs angrily.  His nose was in the air, which meant he was mad at her. And his arms were tightly crossed, which meant that he wouldn't talk to her.  

"Yes, he's back to being himself again."  Kagome sobs.

****Change? Hope so.  Don't take it as a bad thing….you never know what could happen next…***

******Japanese tutorial time!!******

Oka-san=mother

Oi-hey

Gomen ne- I'm sorry (not as polite as Gomen nasi)

Sama-it's respectful to add onto names (kinda like lord)

Hai- yes


	7. chapter7

Disclaimer:  NO…. I don't own Inuyasha. *Pout pout*

Gunning Down Romance 

****

Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain/ and feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins/ In your veins/ Love come quickly/ Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in/ It's on the brink/ Love comes quickly/ Because I don't think I can keep this monster in / It's in my skin…

                                                                        Savage Garden

Chapter 7

Angel Standing by

"I'm going to visit Hojo!" Kagome yells at the stubborn hanyou.  Inuyasha looks up at her with angry eyes.  He makes a tight fist then yells back at her.

"Fine!  Do whatever you want!  I don't care!"  He storms off in another direction.  Kagome crosses her arms then heads toward the door.  She looked down into her purse to make sure she hadn't forgot anything.

"I'm leaving!"  She screams before closing the door.  Inuyasha sighs then walks up the stairs to go into Kagome's room.  He sits down on the floor and takes a deep breath.

"Kagome's smell is all over this room…" He falls over onto the floor letting everything around him tower above him.  A minute later Inuyasha looks over at the bed. "It smells like her the most."  So he crawls up onto it.  After sitting on it for a minute, he grabs a pillow and lies down.  With the intoxicating scent filling his nostrils, the stress of the argument and the softness of the blankets, Inuyasha has soon fallen asleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome holds her hands down to her sides in tight fists, walking away from the house angrily. "I can't believe him!  He's always so confusing!  I wish he could just…be nice for once and stay like that!"  She told herself.  Her hair had been pulled over her ears to conceal them from the world.  Her tail was under her long blue dress she was wearing.  Over the top of the dress she had on a tiny, white, short-sleeved jacket.  Finally, Kagome reaches the movie theater Hojo and her had decided to meet at.  She looks around and soon spots him standing beside a bench.

"Oi Higurashi!" He shouts.  Kagome walks over to him smiling.  She shakes her head as she reaches him.

"Just call me Kagome, ok?"  She tells him as they walk into the theater.

"Ok!"  He pauses.  "Did you finish everything you needed to do around the shrine?"

"Oh! Yeah.  It didn't take as long as I thought it would."  She smiles.  "And about yesterday, I'm really sorry!"  She apologizes.

"Not a problem!" Hojo pulls her into the theater featuring the movie they had both wanted to see.  She sits down and places her purse onto the chair beside her.  Hojo stands up.

"Want anything to eat or drink?"

"Uhh, a cola is good.  Popcorn too!"

"Be right back!"  He waves while walking to the refreshment stand.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sesshomaru finally reaches the hut at which his brother and friends usually stay.  He walks to the front door and loudly bangs on it.  Miroku hears this so he goes to the door to see who it was.  As he opens the door, a strange look of fear is placed onto his face. 

"Um, heh…hello?"  He tries to be polite and sound courteous, but fear was a factor at the moment.

"Who is it?"  Sango questioned while walking toward the door.  She makes the same look when the sight of the tall, white haired man and his tiny little girl reach her eyes. 

"Where is my brother?"  Sesshomaru questions.  Rin walks off on her own, looking at the beauty that surrounded the tiny hut.  Jaken stands beside Sesshomaru, waving around the staff of two heads.  Miroku looks over to Sango, then back to Sesshomaru.

"He's not here right now."  He states forcefully.  Sesshomaru shakes his head, placing a hand onto his forehead.

"This I knew, that is why I asked you where he was."  He growls.  Miroku steps outside the door, while he clears his throat.

"Well, there is a well…" Miroku begins the story.

**Twenty minutes later**

"And that is where he's at."  He finishes.  Sesshomaru nods then turns away.

"Come on Rin!" He shouts.

"Hai!"  She hurries over beside him as they walk away.  Miroku and Sango watch as the three walk away.  Miroku starts to head back to the hut.

"How strange."  He thinks aloud.  Sango jogs toward him.  She looks at him questioningly. 

"What do you mean?" She questions.

"Didn't you see how strangely they acted?"

"Iie."

"Sesshomaru was calm and didn't get angry with us or try to fight…you didn't notice this?"

"Oh!  Hai.  I noticed that, just, he usually isn't angry with us.  Just Inuyasha."

"True."  Miroku states as they sit down inside of the tiny hut.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Sesshomaru-sama?"  Jaken looks up at him, not recognizing the area that they were walking in.  Sesshomaru looks down at him without saying anything, so Jaken clears his throat.  "Where are you leading us?"  He questions.  Sesshomaru smiles then looks over at the Bone Eating Well.

"We're going to try to find my brother.  If he can travel through time using this…" Sesshomaru grabs Rin then stands on the well's lip.  "Then I should be able to as well."  He jumps down it and darkness entails his trail.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome walks into the door; finally back from her day with Hojo.  She hurries up to her room to get her costume out of the closet.  "I love Halloween!"  She smiles.  (Tomorrow is Halloween.) When she reaches her room, she then comes to a halt.  She looks at her bed and smiles.  "He's so kawaii when he sleeps."  She whispers, while grabbing her costume out of the closet.

It was a cat costume.  Kagome and her mother had made it together and it was really cool.  She walks to the bathroom to try it on, then walked back to her room to see herself in the mirror.  The costume was a black cat with white paws and a white-tipped tail.  She had whiskers to attach, but decided just to use her own ears instead of fake ones.  Kagome smiled at her reflection. "It's so cute!"  She chirps.

Inuyasha had awoke when she walked into the room and had been secretly watching her since.  He didn't know what the meaning of dressing up like a cat was, but Kagome was right, it was cute.  He sat up and smiled.

"It is cute."  He utters.  She jumps then turns around to face him. _'He's awake!'_ She sits on the end of the bed.  

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just woke up."  He lies.  Kagome was still mad at him from earlier, so she walked out of the room.  Inuyasha sighs, remembering the fight from earlier that day.  He had hoped that she would forget about it.  Obviously though, she hadn't.  Inuyasha gets up off of the bed and tries to make it up like Kagome had taught him to.  

Kagome walks back into the room to see Inuyasha making up her bed.  She sighs.  _'He's so confusing!  Just this morning he was angry and now he's being nice again?!  I'll never understand him.' _Hearing her sigh, Inuyasha turns to her then looks at the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?"  He thinks.  Kagome laughs then sits down on it.

"No." She replies.  Inuyasha sits down on the floor beside her.

"Then why did you sigh?"  He questions.  Kagome doesn't know what to say so she lies down and cuddles with her pillow that now smelled like Inuyasha.

"Tired."

"Oh."  He looks up at her, then down at the floor again.  There'd been something tugging at his brain since she left.  Perhaps now was the time to mention it._ 'I hope she'll reply this time.  Well, it's worth a try.'  _He kneels beside the bed looking strait at her face.

"Kagome, I want to tell you something." 

****Cliffhanger!!!  Well, be ready for the next chapter, it's a doozie! ****

******Japanese tutorial time!!******

Iie- no

Kawaii- cute


	8. chapter8

Disclaimer: I'm sitting here in my 2 billion dollar house writing a new episode of Inuyasha...I wish!  No, if I wrote the show why would I bother writing a book?

Freaking Out 

            _I was so much of an outcast/ Now one ever liked me cause I wasn't ever wanted/ I was so different from the rest of them all/  F***ed up on the drugs from all the speed/ And I never got no sleep/ Cause I kept on trippin over what they said/ And everything that my mom said made me mad/ And everything my dad said made me sad…_

_                                                                        Adema_

Chapter 8

Angel standing by

Kagome sits up and smiles.  Inuyasha opens his mouth to speak.  His mind knew what to say but his mouth wasn't allowing it.

"So this is where you hide out little brother."  A deep voice snorts.  Inuyasha turns toward the voice fearing what he would see.  There, standing beside the open window was his older brother, Sesshomaru.  Kagome crawls to the corner in shock, the fear in her eyes immeasurable.  Inuyasha stands up to face his brother, a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here?"  He growls.  Sesshomaru grins looking out the window.  Inuyasha could tell he had something up his sleeve.

"Rin, go along now.  You can go play, just listen for me when I call."  Sesshomaru jumps out the window, almost teasing Inuyasha to follow, and he of course does. Kagome runs to the window to watch the two…she was sure this would result in one big fight.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha calls angrily while menacingly pulling his sword out of its sheath.  Sesshomaru calmly stands in front of him, his eyes slightly closed in a strange meditation…or so it seemed.  This was the same for every battle, the raged hanyou and the laid-back youkai. Strange as it seemed, it was the norm.  

Kagome feared what would happen, cops would think it was a prank if someone called them on it, but things like this didn't happen everyday in her time. She suddenly thought to grab her bow, just in case.  Then she returned back to her place in the window.

"What, you little pest?" Sesshomaru questioned while cracking his knuckles and continually standing calmly.  Inuyasha growls angrily towards him.

"Why are you here?"  He instantly charges toward him holding the Tetsusaiga to his side.  He goes to swipe the overly calm youkai.  Sesshomaru jumps over it, not seeming like he thought about it.  Inuyasha angrily tries again to hit the man's legs.  Again Sesshomaru seems to float over it.

Inuyasha then held the Tetsusaiga up over his head, trying to drop it onto of the agile demon.  Sesshomaru easily grabbed Inuyasha's wrist throwing the sword of off its aim.  He calmly allows the poison to burn through Inuyasha's skin.  Inuyasha though doesn't allow this; he grabs the sword with the other hand swinging it toward Sesshomaru.  This caused the unsuspecting youkai to jump back releasing Inuyasha's wrist.  

Inuyasha looks down at his wrist growling.  He grabs the Tetsusaiga with two hands again trying to slice open the unruffled demon.  Sesshomaru finally makes his first move; he seems to fly forward with poison surrounding his hand.  Inuyasha hadn't expected such a move, so he carefully jumps out of the way.  Sesshomaru barely cut him, but what he cut was bloody and sore.  Inuyasha rubbed his arm, the spot that Sesshomaru had hit.

Sesshomaru left no time for Inuyasha to attack he pulls out the Tokijin and holds it out.  He assumed that the sword's pressure would be strong enough for his little brother…it was able to kill weaker enemies after all.  The single-minded Inuyasha continued to charge, against what that tiny voice in the back of his head was telling him.  He never mined that voice…it was too rational.  

When blood began to spurt out of tiny cuts all over his chest, that tiny voice in the back of Inuyasha's mind laughed at him, saying… "I told you so!"  Inuyasha became angry, there had to be a way to knock the Tokijin away… Just then one of Kagome's arrow's flew over his head and knocked the demon blade away.  Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled.

Inuyasha took advantage of the moment.  He charged, swiping at Sesshomaru's knees. He nearly hit them, but Sesshomaru dodged at the last second, jumping over Inuyasha carelessly.  Sesshomaru lands on his feet perfectly, just as he always did.  Inuyasha turns around to attack him but is thrown away by Sesshomaru's attack called, Nakuacallu.

Angrily, Inuyasha stands up.  He grabs Tetsusaiga and throws it over his shoulder, then growls…

"Kaze no Kizu!" He screams, while trying hard to hurt his brother for everything he's done to him in the past.  Sesshomaru saw it coming and tried to dodge it.  He barely made it out with his right foot,  it was scratched pretty deep, but it was ok for now.  Sesshomaru stands there for a second, trying to put together a strategy.

Inuyasha stands still for a moment catching his breath and trying to figure out what Sesshomaru was plotting.  Strategies were too tiring to him.  Just 1) fight 2) kill 3) win.  That was all he needed to plan.

Sesshomaru looked around.  A foot behind Inuyasha was the Tokijin, but how would he get there without Inuyasha realizing what he was doing?  After a few moments, he had a plan.  He only hoped that Inuyasha hadn't smartened up since the last time they met.  Suddenly, he charges Inuyasha, extending his hand as much as he could.  As he flew Inuyasha waited there for him to come to him. 

Sesshomaru finally reaches his target and just as he had planned, he reached the Tokijin.  His hand had anyway, Inuyasha had punched the rest of him down.  Soon, Sesshomaru jumped back up holding the Tokijin.  Inuyasha didn't realize what happened.  Kagome had known that was what Sesshomaru had planned.  Now she prepared her bow again, Inuyasha would need her help to knock the sword away.

Noticing what Kagome had planned, Sesshomaru planned to jump up and knock her unconscious.  She was the reason he had lost the Tokijin in the first place.  He quickly jumps up to the window.  Inuyasha had lost sight of Sesshomaru, but at hearing Kagome's scream he instantly looked up to the window.

His eyes grew wide with fear, Sesshomaru was up there!!  Kagome wasn't trained well enough to defend herself against him!  So he jumps up to Sesshomaru.  This makes Sesshomaru's mission impossible.  Now Inuyasha was next to him, ready to kill if he tried to hurt her.  Almost as if by accident, Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha out of the window.

As he fell from the two-story window, the Tetsusaiga fell out of his grip and stuck into the sacred tree some ways away.  A loud thud came to Kagome's ears as Inuyasha fell to the ground.  She looked down to see him sprawled across the ground painfully.  He was trying hard to get up.  As she watched him, something shinny caught her eye…

It was the Tetsusaiga in the Sacred Tree!  Which probably meant that things would get even fiercer soon.  She pushed Sesshomaru out of her window then slammed it shut.  She had to get the Tetsusaiga before Inuyasha transformed into a demon again.

Meanwhile Inuyasha felt the youkai blood throbbing and trying hard to take control.  As he crawled to his knees his eyes flashed red, then gold, red, then gold, red…and finally they stayed that way.  Sesshomaru smelled the change, and with Inuyasha as enraged as he was, he could be in trouble if he didn't transform back soon.

Kagome stepped outside to a strange scent.  She looked over and saw what she feared.  Inuyasha had red eyes, scars on his cheeks and his claws had extended.  

He was a demon once again.

****Ooooh!  Fight scenes aren't my high point, sorry!  I hope you're enjoying my fanfic!  I enjoy writing it, so please read and review.  Let me know what you think! ****

******Japanese tutorial time!!******

Tokijin- Sesshomaru's demon blade

Nakuacallu-Whip of light

Kaze no Kizu- Wind scar (scar of the wind)


	9. chapter9

Disclaimer:  In my mind I own Inuyasha, but I have my own world in my mind…on earth I don't own him…sniffles.

Sermon 

****

_Where was god/ when I needed a friend / Where was god when I came to an end/ Where was god/ When I lost my mind/ Where was god/ When I couldn't find/ Don't want to be up or down/ Where was love/ When I felt like hate/ Where was hate/ When I felt like love._

_                                                            Drowning Pool_

Chapter 9

Angel Standing by

Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru and growled.  This time though, Sesshomaru knew that this meant he had to fight hard.  Kagome was worried and she wasn't sure how she would get to the Tetsusaiga.  Getting past the two of them would be a challenge, especially after they start fighting.

Inuyasha rapidly dashes toward Sesshomaru who tries to put the Tokijin up in defense.  Before he can though, Inuyasha knocks it away and scratches his chest.  Sesshomaru suddenly realizes, '_I need to go all out.' _He transforms into his original form.  Kagome sighed, a giant dog, an insane demon…what a backyard. 

She quickly runs past the two, trying to stay out of their way.  She jumps up the tree and grabs the Tetsusaiga.  She jumps to the ground and suddenly, the Tetsusaiga transforms in her hands.  She holds it like Inuyasha had taught her to a long time ago.

Feeling the presence of his sealing weapon, the demon Inuyasha growled trying to get away.  He fled from the sword, but not from his true enemy, Sesshomaru in his true form.  Knowing that he could now hurt Inuyasha, Sesshomaru swings his paw and hits him toward the forest.  Inuyasha slowly tears himself from the ground.

Kagome charges toward Sesshomaru, angry that he hurt Inuyasha.  Even if he was a demon, she still loved him!  No giant demon dog was going to hurt him.  She swung the sword and hit the giant dog's chest.  Sesshomaru howled in pain, then looked down to see who had attacked him, expecting to see Inuyasha there.  When he sees that it was the weak human girl, it finally hits him that she has ears and a tail now.

Ignoring the injured youkai, Kagome runs toward Inuyasha.  She didn't like him being a demon…it was scary.  Inuyasha was in too much pain to run away, but he could growl.  Kagome ignored it and placed the Tetsusaiga in his hand.

Behind Kagome and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru transforms back to his human form.  He stands up as strait as he could as he called out for Rin.  She raced toward him.  Soon, both of them were down the well and back into their time…where they belonged.

Inuyasha awoke from his demonic form and looked up at Kagome.  Her bluish-black hair mixed with the night sky.  The moon reflected off her hair beautifully.  Before he could complement how beautiful she looked, he fell unconscious.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sesshomaru also fell, not to far from the well, from the loss of blood.  He would be fine in a day.  He just needed rest…

"Sesshomaru-sama!  What happened?  Sesshomaru-sama?!" Jaken whines.  He had been unable to travel through time, so he hadn't seen the grand fight.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Miroku and Sango had taken Shippo and Kirara on a walk through the woods because it was a beautiful day and they didn't have to worry about Inuyasha and Kagome's arguments.  Shippo and Kirara started to walk off on their own when they smelled blood.  Miroku looked to Sango and she shrugged in reply.

"What's wrong you two?"  She questioned.  Miroku and her couldn't smell the blood for the fact that they were humans.  Shippo continued to walk as he told her of the over-powering smell of blood.  They reached where Sesshomaru had fallen.  The four of them instantly paused.  They didn't know what to do, that was their worst enemy now, but the look on the poor girl's face beside him would melt anyone's heart.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome carefully picks up Inuyasha's damaged body.  She carries him up to her room and places him onto her bed.  She took off the top of his kimono so she could tend to his cuts.  Inuyasha moaned as Kagome wiped his cuts with disinfectant medicine.  She was afraid that she would hurt him, so she rubbed them even softer then before.  When she sees the cut on his arm, she thinks to herself… _'He never shows how bad it really is.'_ She wipes it off, causing him to growl subconsciously.  She covers the gash then sighs, looking at all of his cuts.

_'At least the cops didn't come. I wonder if anyone saw or heard that?' _She sits down at her desk.  When she saw a pile of books on it she jerked.  There was a note from her mother on the top. "I got you your homework…be home later…went shopping…lots of science."  She crumbles up the note and throws it into her tiny garbage can.  She opens her math book then she throws her head onto the book.

"I hate homework…" She whines.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sesshomaru wakes up and looks around.  His body wasn't in as much pain, as before, in fact it felt almost completely better. Rin smiles at him, she was happy that he was awake.  Sesshomaru sits up looking around, he noticed this place…but why was he here.

Miroku walks out of the back room with a bowl of soup.  He nearly drops it when he sees that Sesshomaru had awaked.

 "He…he's awake."  His voice cracks as he calls to Sango and Shippo.  They walk into the hut and smile.  Kaede follows them; she was the most insecure one.  Demons were never good, especially when even Miroku, Shippo and Sango say so. 

"I see that ye have awaken."  Kaede stated, able to fake her calmness well.  "Would ye like a bowl of stew?"  She questions.

Sesshomaru is very confused and doesn't know what exactly to do, until Rin jumps up.

"I do!"  She giggles. (She's had the stew already and had easily learned to love it.)  Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.  As long as they weren't trying to kill them it would be ok.

"Sesshomaru?"  Sango questioned causing him to look up. "What happened to you?"  She asks.  Sesshomaru looks to the ground.  He decided it would be ok to tell them, they couldn't do anything to him anyway.

"Well, I went down the well you told me about…"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next morning Inuyasha awoke wondering, _'What happened?'  _Kagome was asleep at her desk, the pencil in her hand and the book under her face.  He decided to wait until when she woke up to find out.  

Inuyasha continued to watch her sleep, but after a minute, he felt bad.  He was in her bed and she was sitting uncomfortably at her desk.  Quietly, he walks over to her and he carefully takes her into his arms.  He places her onto the bed and covered her with the blanket.  As he did so, he noticed his blood on the cover.  He turned his sight to the ground for a moment, trying to recall what had happened.  But he was soon as sound asleep as Kagome, sitting on the floor beside her bed.

**** Was that a good chapter?  I dunno.  The next one should be interesting. (I hope o_O.)  Review, plz!   OH, and no flame mail?  Please?  Burns hurt! ****

******Japanese tutorial time?? ******

I'm sorry friends, but I don't know much more Japanese.  So I may not have many, if any, more of these.  Gomen ne! 


	10. chapter10

Disclaimer: Oh what the show wouldn't be if I owned it…glad I don't…it'd be nowhere.  *Hint hint*

**_Lonely_**

****

_It was a long time ago/ when you came into my life/ when you stole my heart/ now I am asking why you lied to me/ why you laughed at me/ now you won't come back to me/ mow I want to breathe/ now I am trying to see/ why I am lonely now..._

_                                                            ATC (__a touch of class)_

Chapter 10

Angel Standing By

Inuyasha sits in a tiny field.  The field was covered in flowers of all colors and kinds.  He was on prowl of a tiny butterfly.  Even though his mom told him time and time again, not to catch insects, it was fun!  Plus, he'd never caught a butterfly before.

The butterfly swooped from flower to flower sucking up its sweet nectar.  Inuyasha tried to stay focused but a nauseating smell was flooding his nostrils.  At last, the butterfly was within his reach so he swiped it.  Feeling it flutter in his hands, he runs home to show his mom, even if she would say to "let it go dear" as she always did.  While he ran toward his house the repulsive smell got stronger and stronger.

Inuyasha soon reached his house; he saw something that made his hand cage over the butterfly break.  His house was covered in full, rich flames and the village was standing around staring.  Inuyasha started to walk toward it, but the intense heat made him flinch back.  An old man looked at the tiny hanyou trying to get to the dwelling.

"You're mom's in there little one, she's stuck in there."  He tried to explain to the distressed hanyou.  A little boy walked toward him.

"You're mom's dead." He said in a tiny voice.  Inuyasha looked to the house and thought…_'This can't be true!  Wake up!  Wake up!  Wake-'_ The house's walls suddenly caved in, breaking the tiny boy's thoughts.  He watches the house crumble down into a large wooden pile.

As the house fell, the large gray clouds suddenly let their reign free.  Giant raindrops fell from the sky, causing everyone to leave the sight.  The flames died down quickly, but it didn't make a difference.  Everything was destroyed and Inuyasha's kind, beautiful mother…was dead.  One little boy and his older brother remained outside.  They looked at the smoldering pile that was once a home, then to the hanyou.  The two smile, then kick dirt into his face.

"Serves you right…Hanyou."  The older one says.  Then, the two hurried home, tired of getting rained on.  Inuyasha looks at what was once his house.  Tears suddenly fall from his tiny golden eyes.  He tries to move the wood around to find whatever remained of the inside of his house, but the timber was still too hot to handle.

Inuyasha curled up in a little ball and slept very uneasily that night.  He stayed in that place for the next three days, dealing with the people that would walk by and kick, push, kick dirt in his face, spit on him or in some cases, yank on his sensitive ears.

Then the day came when the boy from three days ago that had told him "serves you right hanyou" came back.  He didn't look happy and he seemed very annoyed.  Immediately, he grabbed the small boy's shoulders and pushed him back onto the still hot wood.  He grabbed his ears, tweaking them endlessly.

"We don't want you here anymore!  We-" The boys words were no longer audible to the young hanyou, his ears were too swollen.  But still the boy shouted at him and scratched at his ears.  Inuyasha watched as the boy pointed to the woods.  He knew what it meant so he quickly ran that way, turning to look back only once and trying very hard to listen.  He only heard,

"Look at you run!"  And cruel laughter.  That night Inuyasha found a spot under a tree to sleep.  He was asleep quickly because he was tired, sore and upset.  He was soon awaken though, by something him throwing him over.  It was an angry wolf.  Inuyasha looked down to his side and saw a bloody spot where the wolf had grabbed a hold of him.

Inuyasha quickly climbed up a nearby, to escape more damage from the hungry wolf.  He slept there for two, maybe three days, until he fell.  When he looked around, he saw some of the villagers.  They were grinning.  Inuyasha looked to see that not only had he fallen, but the tree had as well.  One of the men stepped forward, throwing his axe behind him.  The other instantly repeated the process.  Inuyasha didn't know what he had done, but he could tell that the two men were angry.

"We wanted you gone!  This is still our land!"  He shouted.

"We'll teach you your lesson, you worthless brat!"  The two men then beat him nearly to death.  Inuyasha found only the strength to climb up a tree.  As he tried to fall asleep, a small squirrel climbed under his arms in sympathy of what he had gone through. Inuyasha held the squirrel then was soon asleep…

As a bright light came to his eyes, Inuyasha looks around to see that he was no longer in a tree.  He wasn't sure where he was.  Kagome walked over and looked down into his face.

"Good morning sleepy head!"  Kagome smiled.  She held up a costume.  It was a white cat costume with gray paws and a gray tipped tail. "Today's Halloween!"  She put the costume down and sat at her desk.  Inuyasha looked around realizing that everything had just been a dream.  Well, a memory more or less.  He stood up and stretched.

"What's Halloween?"  Inuyasha questioned while holding up the white costume. "And what's this for?"  He asked quizzically. Kagome laughed.  She looked over to see him holding the costume then laughed harder. She hadn't thought of the fact that Inuyasha wouldn't know what Halloween was.  She swerves her desk chair around.

"Halloween is a holiday where you dress up and go from house to house and get candy."  She smiles.  "And that is what you'll be dressing up in."  She states pointing at the cat costume.  Inuyasha holds it up and makes a funny face.  He looks over at Kagome then puts the costume on the bed.

"How do you put it on?" He interrogated while giving the costume quizzical glares.  Kagome had turned back to doing her homework, and after hearing this question she blushed.  After she felt the blush go away, she turns to Inuyasha. 

"Well, here."  She takes the costume off of the hanger then takes each of pieces and spreads them out.  Inuyasha's eyes had grown two times their normal size when he saw her take the hanger out of where the head went.

"WHAT'S THAT?"  He inquires.  Kagome looks to where he was pointing.  It was the hanger.  She giggled.

"That's not part of the costume; it's just something to hang the costume on to keep it from getting wrinkled."  She replied.

"Good."  He calmly takes his seat on the bed.  Kagome holds up the top of the costume (a thin white tank top and arm socks.)  Then she takes the choker and holds them both out.

"This is the top of your costume."  She states.  Inuyasha looks at the clothes then down at his clothes.  Kagome could tell that he was obviously confused.  She smiles then sits then on his knee. "Do you want me to help you?"  She questions.  Inuyasha nodded, very confused of how someone would where this costume.

 Kagome smiles.  She holds up the tank top. "This is the shirt." Then she holds up the arm socks.  "These go on your arms." Then she holds up the choker. "This goes around your neck." Inuyasha is clearly still confused.  Kagome sighed while placing them on the ground. "Ok then, take your shirt off."  She tells him.  

Inuyasha does as she tells him.  Taking off the red kimono top then the white under one.  He neatly folds them up then sticks them onto one of Kagome's pillows.  Kagome blushes, then hands him his shirt.  "You put this on like this."  She shows him how to put it on.  He carefully does so, then once it was on him, he straitened it out, unfamiliar with the feel of tight clothes.  Kagome then picks up the arm socks and places one over his muscular arm, then handing him the other one for him to do the same thing.  She then goes behind him and places the choker onto his neck.  He moves his neck around questioning this new attire.  Blushing, Kagome then looks at the pants she had made for the costume.  She looks over at Inuyasha, but then in the corner of her eye, she sees the white under kimono and smiles. 

"Just take off the red pants and keep the white ones on.  Then I'll attach the tail and you can see what you think."  Inuyasha does this, but is all the while blushing.  Once the costume was completely on, he looks in the mirror.  Kagome then hands him the giant gray paws.  He places them on his hands.  Laughter erupts from his chest as he does this.  He claps his new "paws" together listening to the muted "poom poom" sound.  He tries to scratch his ear, which makes him laugh even harder.  Kagome watches him and starts to giggle herself.  She never knew how amusing "paws" could be. Inuyasha looks back at her and gives her thumbs up.

"I'm going to go change into my costume now.  Be right back!"  She runs out of the room with her black cat costume then is back in only minutes.  She smiles then stands next to Inuyasha, they both laugh.  She then leads them downstairs.  She was having a semi-Halloween party.  Yura and Eumi would be coming over.  She sighed when she thought of Yura and Eumi's reaction to seeing Inuyasha but decided not to tell him.

Inuyasha sits down at the dinner table and Kagome starts to make some ramen.  As the two sit down to eat, a knock comes to the door.  Obviously it was time for the party to begin!

****Ok, this chapter was a bit odd.  But I really wanted to write a little kid Inuyasha part of the book.  Please read and review!  Thank you millions! ****

 ~~Plz no fire mail, it's hot and I burn…thanx! ~~


	11. chapter11

Disclaimer: I only dream that I own Inuyasha…

Chapter 11

Angel Standing By

SELL SELL SELL 

****

The credits roll, the camera pans/ And in the midst our hero stands/ He starts to speak, then folds his hands in prayer/ An awkward pause, then what's my line? / There's nothing left to say this time/ And what would you say to a bad guy who's not there? / In terms of roman numerals, / He's IV league with Roman Palanski/ He'd win an Oscar every time if he was only given the chance…

_                                                The Barenaked Ladies_

Kagome opens the door to see Yura and Eumi standing there in identical (or nearly) costumes.  She smiles.

"Hi guys!" She moves aside so that they can enter her shrine.  Automatically the two notice Inuyasha sitting eating his ramen hastily.  They race over to him and pull him out of his seat.  Yura takes his hand and Eumi quickly takes his ears and rubs it.

"Hello!"  They said with large, lovesick eyes. Inuyasha is instantly confused.  He'd never met any one that was instantly infatuated with him.  Kagome stands feet behind the crazed Yura and Eumi.  She quickly became angry.

_'They're ignoring me!!!' _She thought angrily.  Inuyasha saw her and became saddened.  He didn't like seeing her angry, but he couldn't get away from the yearning girls in front of him.  Kagome soon walked off alone.  Inuyasha pulled himself away from the clingy girls.  He hurried over to the distraught Kagome and sat down beside her.

"Gomen ne?!" He nearly questions, unsure if he had done anything wrong or not.  Yura and Eumi soon enter the room.  They sit down next to Kagome and smile.

"So who's this?" They shrug toward Inuyasha.  Kagome blushes then shakes her head giggling. 

"It's my friend Inuyasha."  She states calmly.  The other three sigh, all saddened by her reply.  Inuyasha was upset because he wished she had said, "mate" or "betrothed" or…something other than "friend." Yura and Eumi looked up to her.

"I know that both of us were hoping for something more…like…BOYfriend." Yura says nudging toward her.  Inuyasha becomes confused.

"I am a boy that's her friend."  He states.  Eumi laughs.

"No, a boyfriend isn't just a friend.  It's a friend…with benefits." 

"What's that mean?" He questions.

"Well, they hug and kiss and go on dates and love each other and-"

*Five minutes later*

"-And after a long time get engaged and then married, if they like each other enough." Yura replies.

"What are you?  Foreign?" Eumi questions.

"No I'm-"

"Hai, he's foreign." Kagome blurts.  Inuyasha understands what she's doing so he doesn't argue.  The four all sit together silently for the next t each other. Eumi looks down at her candy bag and gasps.

"We've gotta get going!  Or everyone else will take our candy!" She jumps up and dashes to the door, holding it open for everyone else. Yura and Kagome hurry to the door and Inuyasha slowly walks to the door, he didn't understand what "candy" was or what the hurry was for.  He walks up to Kagome and whispers.

"What's candy?  Why are we hurrying?" 

Yura and Eumi suddenly become suspicious.  Even a foreigner knew what candy was and they knew it was Halloween tonight.  

"You must be joking!" Yura squeals.  Inuyasha blushes and shakes his head. Eumi falls over, but is instantly back up on her feet.

"What is really up with this guy?  And I want the truth." She forces.

"I'll explain it later, lets go get us some candy!!" She hurries out the door.  Inuyasha watches as the three girls run up to a house.  He catches up then Kagome goes over to him.

"Say "Trick or Treat," ok?" 

"Ok?" Inuyasha stated after giving her a questionable look.  The man that lived at the house already noticed them but waited anyway.  Inuyasha walks up to the man and stares him in the eyes.

"TRICK OR TREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screams.  The whole neighbor hood turns to look.  Kagome blushes while Yura and Eumi get annoyed. (Sweat drop) The man at the door seemed rather frightened, but managed to get four handfuls of candy and place them into each of their bags.

Inuyasha walks up to Kagome.

"What is this that the strangely dressed man gave us?"

"It's candy.  You can eat it.  And you aren't meant to scare the people, watch me and my friends next time…don't say _ANYTHING_." She sighs then heads to the next house.

Inuyasha watches this new treat known as, 'Trick or treating.' And finds out that it is a rather fun day…or game…or whatever it was, that you dress up, say stuff to people at doors, and get candy…the stuff you can eat (but, for some reason, hasn't tasted to good to him yet.)  Finally, Kagome allows Inuyasha to join in on the talking portion of trick or treating. He doesn't scare anyone else all-night.

When the time came that you weren't allowed to trick or treat anymore, the group headed home.  They entered the shrine and poured out their candy.

"We got SOO much candy!" Yura's eyes light up. Eumi holds up some apples and other weird assortments.

"And other stuff…" She throws them aside and begins to sort her candy. Inuyasha puts a piece of candy in his mouth and Kagome makes gagging sounds.

"You aren't supposed to eat them like that."  She takes the paper off of the candy then hands it to him. "You have to take the paper off first."  

Inuyasha looks at her with eyes of amazement. 

"No wonder they've tasted so bad…" He pops a Snickers ® in his mouth.  Minutes later he has eaten all of the Snickers he could get a hold of.  His eyes were sparkling and he has stars and random shapes spinning around his head.

"THAT'S GOOD CANDY!" He screams.  Eumi giggles.

"It's chocolate."

"CHOCOLATE!!!" He shouts while grabbing for a piece on the ground.  Yura gives him a funny look.  She turns toward Kagome.

"He's acting drunk."

"Drunk on chocolate?" She thinks to herself. _Maybe it's because he's part dog-demon… "_Oy, I'll get the meds."  

                                  *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha had meds forced down his throat to keep him from seeming drunk.  It calmed him and did…something to make it so he was normal again. Yura and Eumi had a game planned and they promised everyone would like it.

"This game is gonna be fun!" Eumi giggles.

"Niche ha!" Yura urges. "So sit down and let's play!"

They all take a seat in the middle of the living room cross-legged.  Inuyasha was across from Kagome and Yura was across from Eumi.  They all sit quietly waiting for everyone else to get situated.

"Ok, for this game, one of us says something and you reply with one word.  The first word that comes to mind.  OK?" Yura explains. Inuyasha shakes his head and Kagome nods.  "Me and Eumi will demonstrate."

"TV?" Yura says.

"Boys." Eumi replies.

"Radio?"

"Music."

"Animal?"

"Kangaroo."

"And so forth, ok?" Yura explains.

"I'll start." Eumi raises her hand and smiles.  Yura winks. "Pick a number 1-10."

"2." Kagome says.

"9!" Inuyasha puts up nine fingers.

"It was eight.  Inuyasha's first!" Eumi winks toward Yura, but neither Inuyasha nor Kagome notice.

"Just remember, one word."

"Food?" She questions. (Kagome sighs. _Stupid question._)

"CHOCOLATE!!"

"Siblings?"

"DIE!!"

"Plant?"

"Rose."

"Worst Enemy?"

"DECEASED."

"Animal?"

"DOG!"

"Kagome?"

"MATE!"

All three gasp, but Inuyasha doesn't realize what he said.  Kagome hurries to the bathroom.  Inuyasha becomes confused.

"What did I do wrong?" He questions.

"Nothing." Yura hums happily.

"Then why did she run off?"

"When I said Kagome, what did you say?" Eumi questions.  Inuyasha thinks back then blushes, smacking himself in the face.  He suddenly realizes that they were staring at him so he hurries away.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Kagome sits in the bathroom trying to fan away the blush.  That was thrown on her in a weird way.  She looks in the mirror and notices that the blush was gone, but she didn't feel like going back out there just yet.  She looks down at her hands as though they were Inuyasha.

"Yade yade, Inuyasha." She pauses, sighing quietly. "Ai Shiteru, but I wasn't expecting you to tell me in such an, an…absurd way.   I never imagined that you would tell me like this.  But, it doesn't matter, yegata." 

She pushes back her hair and walks out of the bathroom again.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sayonara! Soteja odijenda!" Kagome waves as Yura and Eumi walk out of the door.  Inuyasha was sitting in a chair in the living room, the blush still fresh on his face.  Kagome walks up the stairs, turning back halfway to look back at Inuyasha.

"I'm going to change into pajamas…be right back."  Then she's in her room with the door closed.  She comes back down stairs and sits against the wall looking up at Inuyasha.  Words weren't coming to her mind at the moment and he obviously wasn't about to start a conversation so she slowly fell asleep.

After noticing that Kagome was asleep, Inuyasha kneeled down beside her and sighed.

"Ai Shiteru Kagome.  I wish that you hadn't found out like this.  Not that you'll ever know I said this to you, but I would have rather told you, when I knew what to say and how. Even though I'm not good with words, I know how to tell you I love you and…this is stupid.  I'm talking to a sleeping person.  Baka."

He walks up the stairs to Kagome's room to sleep.  He lies on the bed and is soon asleep.

Little did Inuyasha know, Kagome had awaked after she heard her name.  Now she knew how he felt.  She had a feeling things could change soon.

****End of chapter.  This one was fun, but it took me a while.  I hope you like it! Let me know with reviews! ****

**Japanese Tutorial Time!!**

Niche ha- Right on!

Yade, yade- my, my

Ai Shiteru- I love you

Yegata- I'm glad

Sayonara-Goodbye

Soteja odijenda- well take care


	12. chapter12

Disclaimer: Umm…Chickens have feathers, horses don't have feet.  I own clothes, I don't own Inuyasha.

Angel Standing By

Chapter 12

Angel Standing By 

_All through the night I'll be standing over you? All through the night I'll be watching over you/And through the bad dreams I'll be right there, baby/Holding your hand, telling you everything is all right/ And when you cry, I'll be right there/Telling you/ you were never anything less than beautiful/ So don't you worry/ I'm your Angel Standing By._

_                                                            Jewel_

"Where's the ramen?!" Inuyasha yells to the frantic Kagome.  She was running around the house trying to find everything she needed to go back to The Feudal Ages.  

"It's in the cabinet, third from the right!"  She calls while throwing her large yellow backpack over her shoulder.  She topples over, the weight of the backpack overthrowing her balance.  Inuyasha grabbed two bowls of ramen and hurried over to help Kagome up.  She blushed slightly, for now she knew his true feelings.

"Why are your cheeks turning red?"  Inuyasha questions innocently.

"No reason."

"Oh…I've seen your cheeks be red before and it was because you were embarrassed.  Are you embarrassed?"

"That sounded kinky."

"What's kinky?"

"I…It just sounded funny."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then why?" He questions as they jump down the well.  Kagome smiles.

"Were you talking to me while I was sleeping last night?"  She asks.  Inuyasha's ears jerk strait up and he slightly blushes.

"Why would I do that?  You were sleeping."  He says forcefully as he helps her out of the bone-eating well.

"Tell me the truth."

"That would be dumb, you wouldn't be able to hear me."

"What if you just thought I was asleep and I could actually hear you?"

"But I wouldn't know you could hear me still."  He argues as they get closer and closer to the cabin.

"You talked to me last night."

"No I didn't."  He says while trying hard to hide the blush that was slowly taking over his face.   Kagome stops and puts her backpack on the ground.  The forest behind them was silent, only a few selective birds were singing.  

"Would you like me to tell you exactly what you said?"  She inquires.  Inuyasha's face flushes to the point that it nearly matches his kimono.

"Ok, I did talk to you."  

"Do you remember what you said?"

"No…"

"Well it started with—"

"Yes, I remember."  He interrupts, bowing his head to the ground.  The blush was beginning to leave his face, but he still felt overly heated.

"Well, I feel the same way."  Kagome says at last, her tail swaying and her dark ears twitching.  Inuyasha looks up at her and almost stops breathing.

"You do??"  He questions, unbelieving.  Kagome smiles then leans in and kisses him gently on the lips.  Inuyasha's white ears twitch relentlessly until she backs away.  Kagome smiles noticing the darkening blush on his face.

"Red suits ya!" 

"Huh?"  Inuyasha says, hardly hearing her, let alone understanding what she was saying. Kagome shakes her head and smiles.

"Just shut up and kiss me."  She says stubbornly.  Inuyasha smiles, nods then leans in for the long awaited kiss just as the auburn sun disappears under the horizon, leaving golden-orange, red and deep purple flying across the sky.

~~*FIN*~~

How'd ya like it??  That's what I've always wanted to happen at the end of the show.  Thank you for reading!  Have a nice day! J

  
   


End file.
